1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymer composite films with barrier functionality, methods of producing such polymer composite films and their use, in particular for agricultural fumigation.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of polymer films like biodegradable mulch films for reducing weed growth or special biodegradable horticulture pots are known which are used in the field of agriculture. An emphasis in the equipment of these polymer films lies in the task either to stabilize the material against environmental and chemical influences or to improve the biodegradability of the material.
Examples for agricultural films stabilized against pesticides with an additive can be found in Japanese application JP 631 75 072. In the European patent application EP 0214507 there are UV stabilizers described which are used in films for outdoor agriculture.
Apart from that, olefin polymer films containing various types of additives are generally known in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,531, for example, an improved olefin based polymer film for the use in fumigation methods is described comprising a permeability reducing amount of one or more fatty acid derivatives such as stearicamide.
However, the balance between resin cost, polymer processability, film strength, film life span, and film barrier ability is still a challenge.
This problem is particularly acute in the area of films used for confinement of chemical treatment agents, and especially soil treatment tarpaulins or soil covering materials. For these and similar uses large amount of film are used to confine chemical treatment agents to the area where they are applied and are desired and expected to treat. The chemical treatment agents used, often volatile gases, tend to diffuse, wash, dissolve or blow away unless prevented from doing so. The rapid loss or escape of these treating chemicals can be undesirable for several reasons. For example, the chemicals may be hazardous or toxic, the desired treatment effects may not be achieved and/or lager amounts of chemicals may be required to achieve the desired effects.
The problem of providing a film fit for the use as confinement in the described methods is further complicated by the fact that during usage such films are subjected to conditions that punctures and tears tend to occur.
All yet known polymer films in agriculture or horticulture share the problem that the lifespan of the confinement material is often shortened due to the necessity of various additives. The additives can render the polymer films more brittle which reduces the permeability for gaseous compounds on the one hand and the resistance to punctures on the other hand. Furthermore, most known fumigation films are composed of barrier polymers like poly ethylene vinyl alcohol or polyamide sandwiched between olefin polymer layers to keep them from swelling. Alternatively, metallised multi-layered films are used. Such multi-layered structures show significant stiffness together with a high tendency to roll up. Both features make the application in the field complicated and labour intensive.